


Mercy

by The_Otter_Association



Series: What's Left of Haddonfield [4]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Is it stockholm if you're both held against your will?, Pre-Stockholm Syndrome, Trauma, a tiny but fluffy at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Otter_Association/pseuds/The_Otter_Association
Summary: During one of the trials, Michael lets her go.
Relationships: Michael Myers & Laurie Strode
Series: What's Left of Haddonfield [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772890
Kudos: 28





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from my [Laurie ask/rp blog](https:morimelaurie.tumblr.com).

Laurie is shaking by the time she’s out of the trials, shoulders stooping high with each hiccuping sob. Her blouse is cut, her wounds deep. She still remembers the ache of it later when the blood dries and the heat of it fades, the wound knitting together as if it was never there.  
  
She remembers the screams of her fellow survivors, the spray of their blood in her face, how they clutched at her, bleeding and bruising, weeping for their impending deaths.  
  
Two of them bled out onto her, their eyes glassy and bodies still for a long time afterwards. It takes her forever to move afterwards, long enough for their blood to dry and flake.  
  
Michael finds her crouched beside a generator, sparks in her face and her hands unsteady from the shock. He grips her by the back of her collar, drags her up and off, feels her shudder and sob against him.  
  
He holds her close to his face, watching her, his breathing loud and raspy. His knife cuts a little too close to her, an echo of the many wounds he had inflicted upon her before. His hand flexes around her throat and she can feel his muscles twitch, strong and powerful.  
  
She’s breathing snot and tears onto him but he says nothing.  
  
He throws her to the hatch and lets her go.  
  
Laurie remembers that later, when the streets of Haddonfield are dark and the air silent. She trembles and shakes from the adrenaline and fear of the trials and yet – she remembers what he has done. He hadn’t needed to.  
  
She knows he doesn’t care, that he’s the embodiment of everything that has gone wrong, that she’s here because of him and yet … the memory lingers like a bad bruise. Even though she remembers his hold on her throat and the blood on her clothes, she takes hesitant steps towards the Myers house.  
  
Laurie leaves the jack o lantern on the porch, avoids the broken shards of glass with guilty eyes, as if it is her fault. She thinks about the key under the mat but doesn’t take it or move it. She thinks it’s a foolish, stupid gesture to give him this, as if it’s any sort of prize for sparing her life, as if her entire being could be measured but it’s all that she can do.  
  
It doesn’t linger on the porch for long. It’s gone for a few days and she worries, fears that it had been too much, that her reward will be a knife to the gut. That the next time he would take his time with her.  
  
Instead, she sees it in his window, the pale light on the glass pane and she is  
  
relieved.


End file.
